Various components are connected together through connectors, such as buckles. For example, one component may include a male buckle member, while another component may include a female buckle member. The male buckle and female buckle members may be connected together in order to securely connect the two components together. The male and female buckle members may be manipulated in order to disconnect the female and male buckle members. Accordingly, the two components may be selectively connected and disconnected from one another through the male and female buckle members.
However, in various situations, the female and male buckle members may be inadvertently disconnected from one another. For example, the connection interface between the buckle members may not be robust enough to withstand forces of a certain magnitude, such as when dropped.
Additionally, many assemblies may be difficult to disconnect. For example, many assemblies may require fine motor skills to disconnect one connecting member from another. As such, the assemblies may be difficult to manipulate by certain individuals.
Further, typical assemblies are configured to mate in a particular direction. However, a user may find it difficult to securely connect parts of an assembly when one or both connecting parts of an assembly are secured to one or more components in particular orientations.